


rainsong (the bells are loud today)

by sybilius



Category: Death Note
Genre: Concept Work, Episode 25, Lawlight Week 2016, M/M, Mostly just rambling, Narrating as Rain, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, Reflection, Strange Narration, Subtle Overtones, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybilius/pseuds/sybilius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An observer's perspective on the stormy meeting of two minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainsong (the bells are loud today)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lawlight week prompt: Betrayal.

I let fall

one fine day

greyscale the skies, let water color the earth,

                                                             the cities,

                                                                    the skyscrapers.

When my fluid-fingers cascade over them,

 images in relief bring news

of the humans below.

 

There are lives

spinning back and forth

with the motion of

looking over the shoulder,

of crossing twice over the

left-side chest and praying to

what killers do.

 

And there are murders on the ground,

 that start from the heart and

choke out its rhythm,

                           biblical justice

 

the romantic might say I weep, in time.

drip drop

the righteous would like me to rage.

tick tock.

I wash them clean, one by one,

                              my rhythm plays the carillon.

 

Calling.

 

out comes the logician, waiting.

An old friend, he visits me often,

excellent conversationalist.

At heart, a dramatist,

fond of pathetic fallacy,

                                     making a living on tragedy.

 

he listens to my music.

The detective,

the enigma machine

of letters

and lies

and lone.

he's not alone. 

 

Water carves out

the form of the dramatist,

                         deluded and shapely and staring.

always straight-backed

honest in his deception,

like the true believers are.

 

The logician whispers of the bells,

my own humble tune of knowledge,

and the dramatist hears,

                             but has never known how to listen.

 

one too adept at composing

                               crashing,

                                       haunting siren-melodies,

the other blending seamless

                                into harmony,

                                        understanding all,

                                                   creating nothing.

and what a pair they make.

 

It's enough to make the storm itself bend to watch.

 

I'm clinging to hair and spine to

describe these ghosts indoors.

Terry cloth sucks out my vision

of the logician's gossamer hair.

the touch feels like mercy.

 

the logician pretends he does not hope for it.

after all, he's been waiting a

long

time for a tragedy of his own

(it's always too soon)

 

the dramatist makes-believe he sees a stranger in his enemy.

But then again, liars are

always

strangers to themselves.

(it's always too soon)

 

when he turns his head to

blot out the gentle hands of the logician,

I know.

 

my touch drops off the hand

of my old friend

 for the last time.

 

one less hand in the

tragedies of the everyday;

the skies will be no less white,

                                   no less black.

                                          in his absence, grey.

 

with a brief flash of sheet lightning,

I almost understand the delicate

                                          doublethink

that leads the dramatist to believe in his innocence.

 

this before my thunderclap condemns him.

 

no matter.

 

the bells whisper back to me, it won't be long before the taste of his blood runs through my gutter-veins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to feel about this, but the concept was fun to play with. 
> 
> Some other Lawlight week adventures can be found at sybilius.tumblr.com. I'll be posting a few more here when they get workshopped :)


End file.
